pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Bogroots Manly Spike
More warriors and more heals cuz of puggies/bad guilds imo. Andy 16:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :ode manage.. ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 13:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't see the point of 2 poros tbh. PVX-Ironboot 16:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::might put 2-3 warr, 1-2 poros. Frenchies like their poros for the +30 heal per sec instead of 15.. ode managed the run with 2 warriors with me being asleep on MoP, i'm sure everyone else can ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 00:36, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::why not suicide to the end shrine rather than kill stuff?--Relyk 00:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::"You can either repeat this for the next res shrine, or start killing groups." I've seen different people do it differently... You need to get the boss key anyway ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 00:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::one perma sin grabs the boss key while the other continues ahead?--Relyk 09:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but you still need to kill to get the key ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 16:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Running with frenchies now and... Well, i see the point of 2 poros.PVX-Ironboot 16:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) why everyone has ebon escape? Illoyon 22:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Why don't you read the usage of the build for yourself... FrostytheAdmin 23:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::" If anyone falls behind or takes a lot of damage, party members should use Ebon Escape on this party member to heal them. Assassins and Warriors should lead the team, so they take the most damage" just in case he can't scroll down 23:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :shadow steps: :I got a better question related to this... Why are ALL of the W's in every "Manly" build going /A in the first place just for 1 ShadowStep skill that also has an Aftercast ...instead of just using Ebon Escape to get INTO the middle of herded & Clumped up mobs too? Are people just lazy or is there some reason that these W/A's absolutely have to get back out of melee again long before their 100Blades wears off? ...this seems arbitrary & ineffective to me... someone explain it better plz. I mean, wouldn't the clear benefit more from them taking some other more team-friendly/AoE-based secondary? --'ilr' (26,Mar.'09) ::Ebon Escape has issues with where you jump to - occasionally, you will be out of melee range of the target with MoP, and with so many foes in the area it's impossible to reach it. Death's charge always puts you in range of this enemy, making the spike more reliable. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 18:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::wait, wait... lemme get this right... The whole thing can fail if the Nec doesn't wander into Aggro range and dispense MoP first? ...and this is used in HM?? (Where nothing scatters crap faster than MoP). Plus this build has no deepfreeze or any other kinda AoE snare? (but I guess that's what makes it "manly", lolamirite?) Thx 4 teh NFO n-e wai --'ilr' (26,Mar.'09) Checked and Reviewed For sufficient bravery. --Mafaraxas 01:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Brave like poroway? ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 11:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Interesting looking build. I will test it and give feedback when my friends login. However, there is a typo in it. I'm not going to fix it but I wanted to point it out. Fall Back and Incoming should be chained because, because although the speed boost doesnt stack, the healing will. I don't think you wanted two because there. :It's a wiki, please feel free to fix obvious typos. I already fixed this one though. Toraen talk 17:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Video Anyone have one/Willing to tape one/Willing to bring me along so I can tape one? the run is sort of something a video would be useful in learning. My Soles Are 23:29, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Perma runs first level, entire team runs to shrines on second level (or at least get 5 of the members halfway to it). It's really nothing spectacular. ··· Danny Does 15:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, Found that out. I was thinking there had to be some trick to run through that much damage, tried it, there isn't much damage to run through. My Soles Are 18:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ultra mega update Should there only be 1 P/Rt since Incoming and Fall back both got a mega-buff?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 21:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Nah, TNtF is hawt, and i dont think 1 para has the energy for maintaining everything. . Life 21:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Constant heals from both shouts is necassary for a good run to the end. Andy 21:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::With Vocal and an ess, they would have a 1 sec downtime. Life 21:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Vocal is dropped when you use ebon anyway [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) build 1 perma imo :Two are used so that while one is balling up group, the other can run ahead and ball up the next one. Life 20:19, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::what next one? you only kill 2 groups :::Yes, but you can't speed up the balling, and they ball rather slowly. So, while the first perma is waiting for the agro to settle, the second can be waiting by the boss lock. By the time the mainteam gets to the boss group, they are already balled and ready to be spiked. Life 20:34, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::2 permas also means you can take turns running the first level. Leeching ftw. PVX-Ironboot 20:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It already says use 1 perma for unexperienced teams..... Andy 21:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::So you save 10s not even whilst balling khabuus? :::::::This mainly >> 2 permas also means you can take turns running the first level. Noone ever does just 1 run [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The run can be done with just 5 - its not like we're kicking out something important for a second perma. Andy 21:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Collect from chest, wait for timer, get a cup of tea, get quest reward and repeat. huh? Wait for timer? 21:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :you need to collect your quest reward. 21:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah after you spawn chest theres a ~3min timer, means you can grab quest from outside and repeat it again. I guess the tea isnt mandatory [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 22:13, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::When playing gentlemen wars, tea is a necessity. [[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 13:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) 4 mins is too easy http://i44.tinypic.com/2ufdlhx.jpg :Funny you should say that, seeing as you have been running the dungeon for months and only just got that ^^. Andy 23:23, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::thrice in the past 20 mins :::4:00, 4:01, 4:03, 4:08, and 5x 4:30+ ::::I think what Andy is getting at is that it has taken you months to get times like that (or maybe I am wrong). --Frosty Mc Admin 01:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::You are correct. PVX-Ironboot 13:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::lolpve. running the same 3 builds through everything is hard to do. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :hey anon, i like how you're a faggot and you think your team's build is top secret shit. --— μαφλεσ 15:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Lol yeah that made me laugh. Its probably just the same with one or two skills changed. Also, where did we claim it was difficult? Poor anon, 1 second quicker and you would get that 3min record [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 16:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hey mafaraxas, i like how you make pointless incorrect assumptions about team builds ::::oh, okay. For future reference, people don't really find blue squares covering half the screen very pleasant. — μαφλεσ 17:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Dont worry, i just realised its SCAR. They run a slight variant with frenzy and 3 porogons which they think is amazing. Oh and a ranger instead of nec which they helpfully havnt blocked out. Shitters will be shitters. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 17:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::For normal runs I will never understand pve elitism. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Rule 1 of PvE guilds:SCAR is utterly terrible. Life 18:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::agreed, they're still going to beat you tho, have fun catching them, also, what ranger :::If its being beaten in coming up with the most random hostile comments then yes i fully agree. Not sure what else SCAR qualify for. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 18:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::i was referring to time, and why do you think im in scar?? :::::4 minutes is pretty common. And it doesn't matter what shitter pve guild you belong to, you're still terrible. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::ty :::::::You left the names in the screenshot, of which most (if not all) are from SCAR - just about all you can see except the ranger in view at the very bottom. Andy 10:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::pve is srs bsns. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::1. You're still talking to me as if I actually took the screenshot/am in scar 2. thats a dervish, look at the hairstyle, fail. ::::::::::Forget to sign...double fail 17:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::But you are in SCAR and you probably took the screenshot, Icy ;) [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 08:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) So Finally did the quests for my paragon for the skills, been looking for a group, but for the life of me i cant find any that are forming in Gadd's. Any place they normally form (I know Doomlore is pretty common for farming groups.)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 20:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :People usually form for this in guild chat. PVX-Ironboot 20:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah...well, pretty much only agro and alliance actually use this. It's pretty simple to run, so no reason why pugs couldn't do it if they knew about it. Life 06:11, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::I figured as much. Any chance I could tag with sometime?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 06:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::agro was pretty receptive to letting me on runs, but that's probably because I've gotten pretty friendly with them over the past few months, plus we were alliance mates for a while. Your best bet would be to become friendly with lau and Andy. If they like you they'll take you on runs :p. Life 06:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Aww :( --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 12:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) hehe u guys shud invite me to do this plz :], ign: xxz unleashed xxz So uhh....Why does it say exp team should use 2 perma's instead of 3 war's? Won't that slow it down? To me you would only need 2nd perma if the first was fail at running floor 1 since you all run floor 2 together. :iirc, 2 permas is so the perma who isn't currently holding aggro goes and balls up the next room. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::There's enough instant damage with 1 warrior, so 3 wont speed it up at all. As well as the reason Danny mentioned, we run 3 permas so the same guy doesnt have to run the first level every time while everyone else leeches, bit more fair. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 20:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Was reading... Why is the paragon's build named "porogon"? Combination of Sogolon and Paragon? not really relevant but im just curious :P 10:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Poro = Reindeer in finnish, and our guild leader is finnish... Yeah. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 11:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :It's a mix between Sogolon and Paragon, yes. --Frosty Mc Admin 11:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 12:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, the "Incoming!" "Fall Back!" Sogolon combo was first used in The Deep by agro who named it poro (reindeer) as an in-joke for their Finnish guild leader. Poros are fast you know. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 07:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::wrong, because then the combo would've been popularized by agro, and hence coined porogon. cause people used combo before them :P--Relyk 07:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Agro was the first to use the combo for a viable reason i think. Everyone else was OHEMGEE TEH SYNERGIES, ohwait this sucks i can't do any dommage. Life Guardian 09:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::to be honest we made most the elite/dungeon builds between us that use a porogon, so it is no surprise theyre all called that. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::they are all copycats huh :<--Relyk 08:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::wat? we put them up on pvx between us too. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::well if anyone makes a poroway for other places you haven't done first.--Relyk 01:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Essence If using essence anyway, what's the point in bringing Glyph of Swiftness? :x 23:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :its so you can do the run without any cons (you don't have to bring an essence) -- Drah 00:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::1st level without cons, 2nd level with. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 00:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) uhm does sombody wanna help me. I wanna run boogrots but i can never find a party couz nobody is recruiting for it. >_> Damage on the sins is intense. for spikes. we've been running with a Mo/Any Bonder... prof=Mo/Any Div=12+1 prot=12+1+3BarrierBondAttunementSignetof LifeAm Unstoppable!"EscapeRebirth/build so far best time was 8min 2nd level with this build. we took out 1 sin for it, as the extra sin seemed pretty useless to us. Any insight on the build we run? Today's Date is : 27-04-2010 Post here Can sombody give me some wispers in game Couz i also wanna join Doogrotsc ^^. My in game name is: assasin great or you can also wisp me on my monk: I Pwn Noobzz Yeah. Cause' I heard having 3 in death magic really does the world of difference. Yay for only 2 minions! :Death magic level doesnt matter. The point is to bomb with aotl and explosive growth. Yay for retardation! Life Guardian 04:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Khabuus+barbs+8 minions=yay for the win!'>{CaRnyVaL}™''' 08:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) OMFG POROGON IS THERE FOR A REASON, YOU WILL BE PERMA BANNED IF THAT PORO CHICK SEES YOU CHANGED IT--Pirate 18:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, you'll just be reverted but go ahead and keep telling people that. Life Guardian 20:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::1RV--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::hurrr porochick lau Athrun Feya 01:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC)